The need to Reminisce
by Nikhya
Summary: It's a few years after Endless Waltz and everyone's went their seperate ways...including Hilde and Duo! Will they realize that sharing a bed WAS the best way to go? ^_~ mild language...
1. The Need to Reminisce: prt. 1

  
  
The need to Reminisce   
  
  
He walked down the sidewalk, his own thoughts drowning out the river of people around him. Hands in his pockets, braid swaying back and forth with each confident step, and a toothpick held loosely between his teeth, Duo traveled aimlessly down the city streets.   
  
"Geez, all these people are so busy..." Duo rolled the toothpick in his mouth to the corner of his mouth. A wide amused smile played on his lips as a blonde in a tight short dress crossed his path, "I'm just glad it's my day off today..." He'd been very tempted to turn and follow the woman, but decided quickly against it after seeing the bright silver band on her left hand's ring finger... She'd caught his glance and chuckled as she wiggled her fingers in front of his eyes, seeing his amused smile melt into a mischievous smirk.  
  
Duo had easily made friends with girls...Yes, very very good friends with them in fact. He'd never been serious with any of them though. Not many were very interesting. Most of the girls living in this city only looked for man with money, or a cute face. Duo had both, which made him a major piece of bait for the air headed women swarming around the area. Damn, thinking about women just made him depressed... Most women were nothing but trouble. Nothing but things to spend money and waste empty kisses on...at least, here in THIS city most of them were. The only bright and beautiful girls he knew around this whole city were the lady he'd just passed on the street, who'd looked quite adamant about staying faithful to her husband, Cathy, a girl at a local coffee shop he'd met when he first moved to his apartment, and Hilde...   
  
Hilde, though... He was absolutely sure that she was worth the money and all the kisses in the world...Kisses... Duo licked his dry lips as he drifted off on a daze. When he and Hilde had lived together, he'd been so happy... She had always laughed at his corny ass jokes, always returned his mischievous smiles with cute sly smirks, and she'd always made him feel like he'd not had a crappy day in years...like he was the luckiest person on earth. But that wasn't the only thing he loved. He loved the little quirks about her, things she didn't notice about herself that he had.   
He remembered the wonderful smell of her shampoo as she passed him in the kitchen early in the morning, the cute way she swayed her hips as she walked, her laugh, and those beautiful eyes... He shook himself out of his day dream. What in the world had just come over him? Was he meaning--was he meaning HE wanted to deliver those kisses he felt she deserved so much? The toothpick he had held in his mouth was now on the ground. Yeah, right... Duo and Hilde, who would think?! Duo had always loved her like a good friend and ONLY as a good friend...right? Of course, she was cute, but he decided wasn't good enough for her...so he had just made sure to block any feelings that would've been hazardous to their 'best friend' relationship. So yeah, he loved her....STILL loved her. But what good did that do him now? They were both miles apart.  
  
He continued on his way down the sidewalk, crunching the little piece of wood beneath his boot.  
  
Before long, he was lost in his thoughts once again...   
  
The both of them had made a great business out of selling scraps. His attentive business partner and best friend had definitely helped him tremendously in life. Duo had been the most unorganized person before he had met her, and he'd definitely appreciated all the hard work she'd done to get the business in order. The fruits of their labor had more than been enough to send them on their separate ways. Business wasn't the only thing she helped him in though. Hilde had always brightened his mood and had always been there when he needed to get something off his chest. Their friendship was strong, but their desire to get on with their lives was obviously stronger.. T he two friends had finally decided that sharing one bed wasn't going to get them anywhere if either of them wanted a life. What they were both thinking, even Heero wouldn't know...  
  
Despite their naiveté, or rather, their unwillingness to admit their feelings, Duo had moved to the middle of the colony in a very nice sized apartment still working on his scraping business, and Hilde was now in a bigger house on the outskirts of the city. She still worked on the scraping business with Duo, but they rarely saw each other. Digital equipment definitely did most of the selling now, but there was still a great amount of paperwork and scrap foraging to be done. Hilde had all too gladly took the paperwork, and Duo had all too gladly given it to her. He was organized now, but not THAT organized...Besides, breaking down the scraps and delivering was what he was good at. He and machinery went hand in hand.   
  
He scratched his head as he stopped to wait for a cross walk sign to turn, "Wonder what she's doin right now." He smiled to himself. "She's probably working her tail off even though she's ahead of schedule."  
  
The sign finally changed to 'Walk'.   
  
Duo shook his head in amused exasperation as he began to cross the street. That girl was always working. She never took her nose out of her books and she almost always was on that computer of hers. Well, that wasn't totally true. Duo had seen her go out at least a couple of times when he lived with her, but it wasn't anything special. Usually it was only to a fast food restaurant or to visit one of the other ex-gundam pilots. He felt she should've been out more, but she had always disagreed, telling him:   
  
"Duo, there's no sense in me going out THERE to only make a fool of myself. I'm not made for socializing with these people. I go out enough already."   
  
Of course, Duo had always loved to argue with her. She always got the cutest look on her face when she was angry.  
"Hilde, going out for groceries every other day doesn't count! If you went out to a club, I bet all the guys would be all over you, ya know."   
  
And right after the common reply, she'd ALWAYS blushed. And he loved watching her shades of pink turn to dark red. "Duo, you have got to be kidding. Why would I want those guys?"   
  
"Because, Hilde, you need a guy." Duo was almost never able to get that sentence out without letting his stomach do a couple flips in the process...  
  
"Duo, you're a hopeless motivator. I don't want guys who are THAT desperate, IF you catch my drift..."  
  
Duo hated that Hilde thought that she was too plain, too uninteresting, but he always ended the argument right there with a roll of his eyes and a tired sigh.   
  
He felt himself repeat those same actions as he walked into a coffee shop on the corner of the street. The smell of spices and flavored coffee filled his senses opened the door, while the slight dinging of the door bell seemed to welcome him to all he wanted.   
  
Duo spotted the long auburn haired girl behind the counter, busily working even though there were hardly any customers at this time of day. She brushed a relentless piece of hair out of her face as she bent down to pick up a small box, and growled softly when it fell back into its original place. Duo chuckled to himself when he reached the counter and looked over.  
  
"Heyyya, Cathy-sweets. How are ya?" Duo smiled cheerily at the long auburn haired girl behind the counter who'd just stood up straight to greet the customer.   
  
"Oh, hey Duo. I apologize for not greeting you in my usual upbeat mood, but I'm not feeling too well right now." Cathy brushed the piece of hair back out of her face once again, this time hooking it firmly behind her ear.  
  
"Really? What's up? You haven't caught the bug that's goin around have you?" Duo leaned against the counter, flipping his braid, which had just flopped over his shoulder, back behind him.  
  
"No, it's not that..." She shook her head as if to remind herself of something important. "Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you what you wanted. The usual? Or are you actually going to have something different today?"  
  
Duo smirked. "You ask me that every single day I come here and what do I usually say, Cathy?"   
  
She gave him an amused smile as she went to the back to get his order. "Fine, fine... Double scoop of vanilla with root beer. I gotcha, I gotcha..." Her voice could be heard from the back as she rose it to speak again. "Ya know, Duo...This isn't an ice cream shop! You're just lucky that we have this ice cream to make our cappuccino shakes... And I'M lucky that my boss doesn't mind it. I think you enchanted her or something when you met her that one time..."   
  
"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on her kind..." He stopped himself from going any further on that subject as he heard Cathy coming back out.   
  
"So..." Duo pulled up a chair at a nearby table and plopped himself down. "What's got you down if it's not the flu bug."  
  
"Well," Cathy came out smiling half heartedly and holding a giant root beer glass filled with a mix of ice cream and soda. "I decided to blow off Todd. He and I just weren't doing too well. Lately, he had been coming to pick me up for our dates DRUNK..." She set the root beer in front of Duo and sat down in the chair across from him. "And to top it off, he wasn't JUST drunk, he had the smell of perfume on him. And not that expensive kind either." Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she explained further, " It was that cheapo junk. You know the kind that smells like a cat just pissed all over you? THAT kind." The click of her lighter filled the silence of the room as she held it up to the cigarette she'd just pulled out and stuck in between her lips.   
  
Duo wiped his mouth as he put his glass back down onto the table. "Yeah, I definitely know what you're talking about. I pass the kind of women that wear that crap every day on the street."  
  
"I'm just glad you aren't one of those guys who likes to go after that kind of trash." Cathy took a long puff off of the cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly.   
  
"Well, I just wish I could find somebody...the only think I see when I turn around is trash...either that or married material." Duo downed the last of his float and set the empty glass onto the table.  
  
"Well..." Cathy smirked as she tapped the butts off of her cigarette. "I say you are as blind as a bat, Duo."  
  
"What?!" Duo looked over at her surprised, his eyes quickly darting away when he saw the wary yet amused glare in her eyes.   
  
"You know what I mean! Almost every time you come in here, you start talking about your friend Hilde...Whether it was for 30 straight minutes or just a quick mention, you ALWAYS mention her!" Cathy had a huge grin on her face as she finally put out her cigarette. "Except today. This is the only day you haven't said anything about her. But I think it's only because I probably didn't give you a chance."  
  
"I don't know what in the world you're talking about, Cathy. Hilde and I are just good friends. Besides, she's probably found someone by now. It HAS been two years...and we only have casual phone calls every few months. She's so busy, and I'm busy with my work most of the time..."  
  
"Hey, I know love when I see it... Although, I've not seen you two together, I can see it in your eyes Duo. Every time you talk about her you get all happy and enthused. Sometimes I could swear if your eyes got any brighter than they already were when you brought her up, I'd go blind.. You definitely still have something for her. But, now that I hear that you guys only keep in touch every few MONTHS... This little thing you have for her might die down really quick."  
  
"I won't let that happen! And it's not just a LITTLE thing... " Duo shot an angry look at Cathy making her cringe slightly in surprise and was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hey, I know how it is. I'm not mad, but I can see how YOU could be." She shrugged as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. "I mean, knowing this girl for THAT long...living in the same house with her...and NOT realizing until now that you loved her that much."  
  
"I just didn't want to ruin the friendship between us. I've always loved her, but I had to turn it to friendship love... She wouldn't have felt he same anyway." He sounded more casual now that he'd realized he shouldn't be mad at Cathy. It wasn't her fault that he was a 'love' coward in Hilde's presence.  
  
"Duo," Cathy put her cigarette down into the ashtray and grabbed his hands. "you can't go on thinking that. What if she did or still does feel something for you? You are going to go around the rest of your life wondering what it would've been like to have her in your arms."  
  
"It's not that easy Cathy...I can't just go up to her and tell her, 'Hey Hilde? You been taking care of yourself? Not been too busy lately have you? Yeah? Well, that's great, Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you!...I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you..." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Duo, you are hopeless..." Cathy tapped her foot as she picked up her short-lived cigarette and put it out, blowing out the last puff of cigarette smoke. "Totally and utterly hopeless."  
  
"I wouldn't so easily believe that if I hadn't had heard that from her mouth too, Cathy... I really wouldn't." He ran his fingers back through his bangs and then took away Cathy's lighter as she grabbed for another cigarette.  
  
She gave a mischievous, almost devilish smile... "I'm sure she was only teasing when she said you were hopeless. But anyway, you realizing this... means...?"  
  
"Cathy, I think it's time little ole clueless, hopeless me needs to pay a visit to a very good friend..." Duo chuckled. "and, this" he said holding up the lighter and then throwing it into a nearby trash can, "means, you stop killing yourself with those damned cancer sticks."  
  
Cathy rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine...Just make sure that I get ALL the details when you get back. That or else you're buying me a new lighter..."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Soft blue artificial light spilled over a milky white face. Two light blue eyes unblinkingly searched the computer screen for some sign of life. "DAMN it... When will this little fight end?"   
  
Hilde reached for her coffee. "Why must these people be so difficult? Every time I raise the price they try to force it back down again..." Her lips grazed the cup as a few digits suddenly popped up onto the computer screen. She'd tipped the cup to gulp in a large amount of coffee before realizing what had just happened....  
  
Almost spitting the coffee out all over her lap, but gulping it down instead, her eyes went wide as she scanned the screen. She slammed her cup down and began to run her fingers smoothly across the keyboard. "Hot damn! Wow, 5,000 smackeroos for that scrap of metal?! I thought the highest would only be 2,000!!!" She happily typed away at the keyboard signaling the end of the auction and graciously thanking the highest bidder. "Thank God, I finally sold it. Took me long enough..." Stretching her arms and pushing herself from the desk, she yawned. "I thought I'd never sell that piece of junk." The computer screen blipped off as she flipped the switch. "Hmm...that should be about 200,000 made tonight. Well, that's not too bad I guess, considering the junk that I was selling..."  
  
She pushed back from her desk, still yawning, and got up from her swivel chair. "Geez, I'm tired... Maybe I should take a break. I am ahead of schedule on taxes and the rest of the books by a little..."  
Her slippers shuffled dryly against the hardwood floor as she sleepily dragged herself to the kitchen. Chunking the coffee cup into the sink, she tried to blink off some of her sleep. It didn't work, of course. She'd been working non-stop since Monday. And what day was it now? She took a quick glance at the calendar. Riiight, it was Wednesday. "Hell yes, I'm taking the rest of this week OFF. I deserve it.." She scratched her head as she traveled off to bed. "I definitely deserve it.."  
  
Her breathing became more shallow each time she blinked...it would be so easy to fall asleep...so much easier if she weren't thinking of him... Having an empty spot next to her in bed didn't suit her at all. She missed the warmth and comfort she felt with her dear friend near. There was only one thing she didn't like about sleeping so close to him. It seemed so silly to her that she chuckled every time she remembered the silly little suspicion...   
Sometimes, when Duo would get into bed shirtless and wet from a previous shower, Hilde would get a little...nervous. She always wondered what would happen if she just rolled over and threw her arms around him, but she'd never been able to find out. Thinking about it with him RIGHT next to her had definitely increased her heartbeat a great deal. Sometimes she could've sworn he had heard it...heard her frantic heart. That's what she was afraid of. Of him realizing that her breathing had became more rapid and that her sleepy body had just run it's heart wild from it's original tired beat.  
  
"Silly." she mumbled to herself as she drew the covers near. "Just plain...silly..."   
  
And as Hilde's eyes slowly fluttered closed, a dark shadow silently moved across her front porch.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
End! Next chapter is already out!! ^^ So nyah! I didn't torture you this time. ^_~  
  
  



	2. The Need to Reminisce: prt. 2

  
Yah, yah, I DON'T own Gundam Wing...I'm just playing with their characters for a little while. ^_^ Watch out, there is a sleaze ball in this, so that means it gets a little feely touchy. You MIGHT call it limey, but I doubt it. Ooh, and who's this that shows up? You'll be surprised, hopefully. ^_~  
  
*************************************  
  
The need to Reminisce: part 2  
  
  
She stirred as the moonlight was displaced by his tall and foreboding shadow.  
  
Hilde groaned as she felt soft hands roam down her body. They were so soft and gentle...damn good dreams, she knew she'd always have to wake up from them sooner or later...  
  
"Mm...D-duo?" Her eyes fluttered open and then went wide with shock. "TODD!!"  
  
A wry smile ran across his lips. "S'me baby. Miss me?" His hands tried to explore her further, but were quickly slapped away.  
  
"Damn it, I told you to leave for good, idiot. I even had my locks changed!" Hilde wasn't scared, only slightly peeved. This guy wasn't dangerous, only a bother...a really REALLY annoying bother.  
  
A small metallic object shone in the moonlight as he twirled it between his fingers. "Ya know, hairpins are great for fixing that little problem..."  
  
"Ha, and where did you get that from? Lets see, which one could it have been...Trixie? Bambi? Oh, maybe it was that nice little one. You know, the one you were almost engaged to? What was her name? Oh yes, it was Cathy...But you screwed THAT one up royal, didn't you?" Hilde's lips had taken on an evil smile. She knew she was getting to him. He despised being reminded of his mistakes, especially when it had to do with his drunken cheating nature.  
  
His own smiling face melted into a cold glare. "Fuck you, Bitch. You were the one that messed my relationship with Cathy!"  
  
Hilde threw off her covers and jumped angrily out of bed. "Don't tell ME that I was the cause of your shitty mistakes. YOU are the one who was wearing the stench of alcohol and pissy perfume that day, remember? And even though I fired you, you still came STRAIGHT here after that girl dumped your sorry ass. She seems to be the only girl that had brains out of the large quantity of whores you date."   
  
He caught Hilde by surprise, roughly grabbing her arms and pinning her up against the wall. "You're the one who wanted it. You practically screamed 'fuck me'. I only obliged."   
  
Hilde struggled as his hot breath ran across her face. Surprisingly, it didn't hold even a twinge of alcohol. Shit, he was SOBER? Now she had absolutely no chance to get away.. She was beginning to wonder what he was planning to do...   
  
"Damn it Todd!" She stopped her struggling, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this situation. "You seem to forget, you were only my sleaze of an employee. YOU were the one who kept feeling up my skirt, kept pressing the idea of sex onto me...AND if you'll remember, I NEVER asked for it."  
  
"Hmm.." He ran his slowly fingers through her hair. "Yes, and I also remember that I never got to give it to you either..."  
  
Hilde's eyes frantically searched the room for an escape. Maybe calling him a 'sleaze of an employee' wasn't the BEST idea to do, especially since she was the one cornered... Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't a violent person. Rape wasn't his style... At least, that's what she'd previously thought. Of course, she'd also thought he'd been a great person in general, but THAT image was shattered when he started touching her...Started suggesting things. Still, he'd been a great employee and she wasn't going to fire him when she felt she could handle the situation. The point where it DID finally get to be too much, was when she came home and found him occupying her bed, along with two busty sluts. That's when she had fired him. More shocked than hurt, she had immediately ran to her room crying. That's when he had knocked gently on her door........~~  
  
"Hilde, sweetie, please...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Listen, my girlfriend just broke up with me and I needed some...comfort..." His voice was so kind and gentle, even when he was talking like a sleaze bag...damn him for being so charismatic. Thankfully, Hilde didn't fall for his shit.  
  
"Oh yeah? Screwing two whores in MY bed, and you didn't mean to make me UPSET?! I'm not upset...I'm not upset...I'm your boss, and I should have a level head upon my shoulders..." Her voice became surprisingly calm as she opened the door to face him. "No, I'm not upset, Todd..."  
  
His shoulders slumped with what seemed to be relief. "That's good...I'm gla--"  
  
"...I'm FURIOUS!!" She swore the sickening crack she heard when she slammed the door was the sound of his nose breaking...  
  
And the pool of blood that was left when she finally came out was evidence she'd broken something, if not his nose... But she'd never know, because he was finally gone. She'd silently thanked God when she saw that his car was no longer in her driveway. The only thing she was sorry about was the fact that he would just go somewhere else and harass THEM...~~  
  
"Todd, why are you doing this?" Hilde rasped.  
  
"Because, you're a bitch and you deserve everything I'm going to give you..."   
  
Hilde watched in horror as he licked his lips and then his fingers. She finally got a close look at his face and saw that his nose was a little different. Kind of...disfigured... Unfortunately, this made her smile...  
  
The loud smack reverberated around the small room. "What are you smirking at, sweetie? Are you enjoying this? Knowing that I have complete control over you...does that turn you on?" His hand roamed down her stomach and down into her pajama bottoms.  
  
It made her stomach churn when she heard those words and felt him finger the silken material on her panties. Despite this, she nodded weakly. "Mm-hmm.." She would've puked all over him if not for her strong will...she knew if she was going to get out of this, she was going to have to play along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He rolled over in bed. Something wasn't right. Something having to do with Hilde. Maybe he should call her? Maybe he should go over to her house right then? No, it was probably just butterflies...butterflies from knowing he was actually going to see her smiling face tomorrow. He didn't want to wake her this late at night just because of some silly suspicion...  
  
Still, he couldn't get to sleep...even snuggling with a picture of her didn't help. Damn it, Cathy was all too right... How could he not realize that sharing a bed with Hilde was the most wonderful life he could have in the world...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todd was roughly pushing Hilde into the mattress, his hands exploring the curves and lines of her body. She tried desperately to push out a moan when he reached her breasts, but it ended coming out as only a squeak...  
  
"So you ARE enjoying this..." He gently shoved his knee between her thighs. "...Good...makes it fun for me to get feedback.."  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks as he pressed her futher with a hard kiss. Luckily it was dark... She'd just...She'd just pretend it was Duo... If she HAD to go through this, she might as well imagine someone she loved in this guy's place...  
  
That's when a low and very angry voice pierced the air in the room. "Put your pants back on...NOW.."   
  
Hilde's eyes went wide in shock. She knew that voice!! Oh, Lord, she knew that voice!!!  
  
Todd turned around, still halfway bent over Hilde's small body. "What the hell?!"  
  
A shot rang out, hitting the floor next to the bed and almost scaring Todd enough to wet himself...and Hilde...   
  
"I said...put your pants back on."   
  
Todd obeyed, only seeing bits and pieces of his enemy in the dim light. "Yeah...whatever you say, man.."   
When he was finished stepping into his pants he put his hands in his pockets. "You know, you're making a mistake. My sweetie and I were just about to have hot passionate sex. I'm sure she didn't appreciate you interrupting."   
  
"Take your damned hands out of your pockets, now..."  
  
"Why?" Todd still looked as smug as ever. He shouldn't be, considering the figure that stood before him wasn't showing any sign of backing down with his gun.  
  
"Do it..."  
  
"Fine..." Todd slowly took his hands out of his pockets...and quickly threw something he'd been able to grab, at the figure. Of course, the figure had to duck...  
  
And in the time the figure had taken to duck, Todd had pulled his small pistol from his pocket.  
  
This time, two shots rang out...  
  
But only one person fell...  
  
Hilde gasped in horror as Todd fell to the floor with a sickening thud, and then turned her head as when she saw his blood quickly accumulate into a big puddle on the carpet.   
  
She heard the other figure walk toward the bed, and then felt the bed sink as he sat down. Shivers ran down her spine as he wrapped a sheet around her from behind. "Hilde...I'm sorry that had to happen to you."  
  
Her shock finally wore off and she turned to wrap the man in a warm hug. "Heero.. Oh Lord! Thank you... I'm just glad you got here before he could..."  
  
"Shhh, Hilde...it's fine now. Do you need to go to the doctor or anything?"   
  
Hilde wasn't surprised that his face still showed no emotion as he spoke, but his voice showed plenty to make up for it. "No, Heero...Just call the police and I'll be fine."  
  
"Hn.."   
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
She stood sadly in her robes on her front porch, the blue and red lights spilling across her face as the car started up. Heero had already left. The police had let him off. None of them wanted to question him, and they already saw clearly that it had been self defense. Besides, Todd had been reported countless times before, concerning things like this... For all they cared, he deserved what he got...  
  
Hilde had wondered what he was doing at her house so late at night... Heero said that he'd come for a junk part...knowing that she stayed up so late, he had expected to catch her still working. Still, she was puzzled about the time and was going to ask him what HE was doing up so late, but she quickly decided against it, remembering that he was also a night owl. Especially when it dealt with work.  
  
Finally, Hilde went into the house and lay down, totally exhausted, on her couch.  
  
She eyed the phone that sat on the coffee table next to her. Should I call Duo? I want to so badly...To talk to someone who will make me feel so much better...   
  
Her fingers finally found their way to the phone and dialed his number...  
  
but it just rang...  
  
and rang...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Hee hee! I left you with a cliffhanger again? *sigh* I'm so mean... Anyway, I'm still working on my Hilde fic "One voice", so don't think I've given up on that! I just sat down and wanted to write something else, and THIS story was born...oh, and geez, it's taking me forever with my comedy fic about the vamps isn't it? Well, just enjoy this for now. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Need to Reminisce: prt. 3

As always, I must say that...Alas, I do NOT own Gundam Wing. *sniff sniff* ^ So nyah! No suing me! ^_~ The wonderful show belongs to *duh* it's respected creators!! *bows down* Thank you, you wonderful and overly gifted people. ^^  
It took a while, but I got it done didn't I? Finally... The third chapter of 'The Need to Reminisce' is here for your reading pleasure! The next one? Ha! You know me! It'll probly be forever before I get it out. ;O) No, really, I'll get it out soon. Hopefully it'll be in the next two weeks. But I DO have other things to write on so it might be a little later. Plus school factors in..*sigh* ick...  
So, anyway, enjoy what's here for now!  
  
*****************  
  
  
The Need to Reminisce: prt 3  
  
  
"Duo..." Hilde lay her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Oh how badly she wanted to talk to Duo, to see him... but he obviously wasn't home at the moment.  
  
It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Geez, when WAS the last time she'd seen him? Or talked to him? She was always so wrapped up in work that she just didn't have time to worry about anything. As hard as it was to believe it herself, she hadn't worried about not seeing Duo at all...  
  
Hilde's eyes opened and then went wide as they fell upon the digital clock sitting on the coffee table in front of her. It dimly blinked a dreary 2:00 am.   
  
"Sheez, I'd really better get some sleep now if I wanna get up by 9:00am."  
  
A soft and tired sigh escaped her lips as she brought her knees up to her chest, curling up into a comfortable position. There was no way she would sleep in her own bed tonight...No way in Hell...and who could blame her?  
  
"Damn it..." Hilde choked back threatening tears as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "How could...How could that happen...Damn you Todd..."  
  
For a few minutes, she let her mind wander aimlessly as she struggled to keep her tears back. Things about Duo, work, and the sickening incident that had just taken place all flashed across her mind. After a while she decided she'd at least try to ease her mind to sleep with a comforting thought.   
  
She would call Duo tomorrow.   
  
Yes... Surely, he'd be there by then.   
Hey, better yet, she'd pay him a little visit.   
Wow, a visit. Hilde couldn't believe the thought had popped up and had stuck. She'd thought of it before, but never actually considered it seriously. This time it was different, though. This time, Duo was in for a really big surprise...   
The thought should've kept her up longer. It had definitely brightened her mood, but sleep had to come at some point. Although she now almost felt like bouncing off the walls, her eyes were sleepily drooping with protest against her heart's own wishes. So she followed the 'sensible' route, and took her brain's advice...   
  
Sleep finally embraced Hilde as she clutched tightly onto a comforting couch pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn you, Maxwell!!" Cathy threw the huge pile of cards she'd been holding at Duo.   
  
"Hey, hey, I can't help it if I'm better at 'Go Fish' than you are!" A wide smile played upon Duo's lips as he crawled from his position on the floor and inched over to Cathy. "Hey, don't hate me cuz I'm good, Beautiful."  
  
He always did that after she lost a game, gave her that face to sweeten her up a little. Gave her that damned cute smirk and then called her 'Beautiful'. It was all an act though, just to get her to play another game so he could beat her ass yet again.  
  
Cathy smiled right back and rolled her eyes. "I'll hate you as much as I want, you little shit! Your little act is NOT working this time..." She pushed him over when she saw that his smile hadn't faded..  
  
"Aww, come on!! Lemme beat you at ONE more game, please?" Duo held himself up on his elbows and looked up at Cathy coyly, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Hey, listen. I didn't let you come over here THIS late at night just to beat my ass a million times at card games. I let you come over here because you couldn't sleep..." Cathy pushed him out of her way as she crawled over to the scattered cards.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Duo stood up only to flop down onto an armchair behind him. "Cathy, I really am grateful. Thanks a lot for letting me come over... I just couldn't get to sleep at all. I keep thinking about her. Damn, why wasn't it like this a few weeks ago?!" He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Damn it..."   
  
"Hey, Duo, I didn't mean it THAT way. About you coming over here so late? Pah! You're not bothering me in the least...and, about Hilde..." Cathy turned and faced him after she'd gathered all the cards together. She cleared her throat and knelt next to his chair. "...Duo, it's just that you had bottled up those feelings... Afterwards, they just happened to be good at keeping themselves hidden. Even from you, Duo. Shit, you did it for so long when you lived with her. Why wouldn't they just stay bottled up until someone actually reintroduced them to you again?"   
  
Duo finally lifted his head from his hands and grabbed Cathy's.   
  
Cathy smiled as he engulfed her hands with his own.   
  
"Thank you." He brought her hands closer to his lips and kissed them gently. "For everything."   
  
"You're welcome..." Cathy rose to her feet and turned to leave the room. She smirked and muttered loudly, "..little bastard..."   
  
Duo quickly got up from the seat and romped after her as she ran, laughing, toward her bedroom. "Get back here, Cathy!! I swear, I'll get you for that one!" He smiled when he found that he had her cornered.  
  
"Hey, you better leave me alone, Duo, or else no warm couch for you! You'll be sleeping on my front doorstep!!" Cathy's eyes darted around the room. She might still have to find an exit...  
  
"That's blackmail!! No fair!" Duo slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Ha! All is fair in love and war ...You should know that." Cathy inched cautiously over to the linen closet and quickly grabbed a few sheets.   
  
Duo gave his goofy lop-sided smirk as she threw the pile of sheets at him. "Of course I do. I WAS a gundam pilot, was I not?" he muffled.   
  
"Yeah, yeah Wonderboy... Now go make your bed on the COUCH. You need all the rest you can get before traveling to see your lady love. All your stuttering tomorrow is going to make you tired, believe me." Cathy waved him off as she slipped into her bedroom. "G'night, Duo."  
  
"Night, Cathy." Duo gathered the sheets into a ball and traveled back to the living room to make his bed. "stuttering....yeah right... The god of Death does NOT stutter!"   
  
"GO to SLEEP DUO!" Cathy yelled from her room.   
  
"Yeah yeah..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Geez." Hilde lightly bounced her knees and vigorously rubbed her arms for warmth as she watched her breath turn to a tiny cloud of condensation.   
She could swear that it was 20 degrees colder in the city than it was in the outskirts of town, and sitting on a bench in the middle of 4th street with nothing on but a short sleeved shirt and a pair of thin blue jeans was not helping her get any warmer.   
"Damn it, Duo. You told me to come visit whenever I liked... Did you give me wrong directions on purpose or what?" She pulled out a small piece of worn paper out of her pocket and sighed. These were the directions Duo had given when he'd left.. He had given them to her in hopes that she might come visit sometime, but now they were doing her no good. When she HAD tried to follow them, she'd ended up at the front doorstep of a very unpleasant and very overweight man. Hilde had thought she would faint right there when he opened the door. She'd practically fallen back when the horrid smell of must slammed into her face. She'd never seen so many fat rolls in her life! Not to mention how many food stains that donned his 'muscle shirt'.   
She'd thought that muscle shirts were sexy on men, once upon a time. Now, no one could possibly convince her otherwise. Hilde shook her head as if she could shake the image from her mind physically. "Lord, I'm glad I got away from that..."   
  
Well, she sighed, Duo had obviously written something down wrong...either that or she was weakening in her ability to read the chicken scratch that he called 'writing'. He HAD been gone for a long time and she'd not seen his writing in over a year. He'd only written her one letter after he left, and that was it. The rest were either phone calls or e-mails... and she rarely even got those.  
  
Hilde raised her head and spotted two teen girls as they passed, giggling and pointing rather obviously at her. She forced a big smile and rose slowly to her feet. So what if she looked ridiculous wearing these 'summer' clothes... How was she supposed to know that it would be so damned cold here? Especially when it had been a perfect 80 degrees back at her place!   
"Oh-freaking-well..." She stuffed the tiny piece of paper back into her pocket and made her way across the street. If she was going to figure out where Duo lived, she was at least going to be warm while she did it.   
  
There'd be a phone in the inviting little coffee shop she'd spotted on the street corner... She'd just call him up and surprise him that way. Hell, the directions surely weren't going to get her anywhere she wanted to be. She wasn't about to guess and get another wrong apartment. Not after what had happened last time. Definitely not after that...  
  
The jingling of the doorbell pleasantly filled Hilde's ears as she entered the shop. Aromas of spicy cinnamon, strong mocha, and hints of vanilla filled her up as the warmth in the room pleasingly embraced her. It felt even better than she thought it would. And the smells...she hadn't even imagined how great those would be. Much better than that stink infested blob of a ma--  
  
"Hello Miss. May I help you?" A bright eyed woman politely chimed as she walked toward the counter, interrupting Hilde's thoughts.  
  
"O-oh, yes. Thank you. Could I possibly get a hot flavored coffee?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What kind did you have in mind?"   
  
"Well, I suppose the..." Hilde hesitated as she glanced at the menu above the counter. "Hmm...The cinnamon-mocha would do fine I think." she happily chirped. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you had a phone I could possibly use.. Just for a moment."  
  
The auburn-haired girl nodded and flashed a bright smile as she bent behind the counter. Hilde smiled back as the girl came back up with a phone and placed onto the counter. "Thanks."   
  
"I'll be right back with your coffee. You could sit down if you like. I'm almost on break anyway, so I'll bring it to you after it's fixed. I've got to make a new batch..."  
  
Hilde nodded as she dialed the number and mouthed another thank you.   
  
She let it ring for what like seemed forever. No one ever picked up. "Shit...Now I remember why I never call you..."   
  
Hilde set the phone back down and pushed it away sadly. "Simply hopeless.."  
She picked up a small red coffee straw from a cup on the counter, walked over to a table next to the display window, and sat down.   
  
Looking at all the busy people walk by hurriedly made her feel a little worthless. SHE could be at home right about now, doing work...getting caught up.   
Wait, what the hell was she talking about?! She started chewing on the straw as she watched more people pass.   
  
"What AM I talking about?!" she thought to herself...She was certainly way ahead of schedule in her duties. Finally, she decides to take a break and she is STILL thinking about nothing but work? Duo had been right. She was a workaholic..   
  
This was supposed to be a vacation. A nice little time away from work, from home, and from all the stress. She was supposed to be spending this with Duo. The one that she couldn't get her mind off of, the one that filled her heart with unbelievable happiness every time she remembered his smile...the one who wasn't HOME at the moment...  
  
Hilde growled as she angrily tore the straw from her mouth. She looked down at the half she'd successfully pulled from her teeth and softened her expression. Mad was not what she wanted to be right now. It was just that she'd come so far, finally. Finally gathered up enough of her strength to even seriously think about visiting him...and now he just wasn't there. She guessed she should've called first before even leaving the house. Of course, any sensible person would have. Why didn't she?   
  
She decided not to answer her own question, already knowing the obvious answer anyway... She was a ditz when it came to making 'reunions' and that was that. Accepting it hadn't been too hard considering that she hadn't had many friends to make reunions with anyway...   
  
Hilde hardly noticed when the girl finally came out and set the coffee onto the table. She probably wouldn't have noticed her at all if she hadn't spoken up.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" The tall girl looked down at her and smiled. "I promise, I don't bite...hard..."  
  
"Yeah," Hilde laughed, "I don't mind. I need some company anyway." She looked up at the girl and reached over for her coffee.   
Sipping it, she crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair.   
  
"So, you look like you're new around here..." The girl slid a cigarette loosely between her lips and lit it up.   
  
"How did you know that?" Hilde took another sip of her coffee before the girl answered.   
  
"Well, it's kind of obvious." She said, taking another puff off the cigarette. "First of all you aren't dressed for this blustery weather at all..." The girl put her cigarette in the ashtray nearby and leaned back, blowing the smoke out the side of her lips. "So either you're new here... Or you're just plain crazy."  
  
Hilde didn't take the comment to be an insult...in fact, it felt rather more like a compliment than anything else. She took another sip of her coffee.   
  
"And I don't think you're crazy...So far, at least.." The girl picked up her cigarette and took another puff. "So there you have it. You're new here...not crazy.. I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes, no?" she blew the smoke out to the side.  
  
Hilde chuckled. "Well, you're right..." She set her coffee cup down and smiled. "I got here just today. Traveled from the outskirts of town.."  
  
"So what's your name?" The girl took the last puff of her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.   
  
"Hilde. And yours?"  
  
"Wha--?" Not having the chance to blow out the excess smoke before being surprised, the girl choked on her words before she could get them all out.   
  
Hilde quickly slid her chair from under the table and sprang over to the girl's chair. "Miss! Are you okay?!" she said, lightly patting the girl on the back.  
  
The girl nodded, holding her chest and smiling in amusement. "Y-yeah...thanks. I'm sorry for scarin' ya, but I could've sworn I heard you say that your name was Hilde..."  
  
Hilde looked puzzled as she locked eyes with the girl. "I did..."  
  
The girl looked up at her wide eyed and still trying to catch her breath. "You did? Your name is Hilde?!" She finally caught her breath and politely pushed Hilde's hands away.   
  
Hilde nodded. "Yes, it is. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better... thanks again." The girl eyed Hilde carefully as she went back to sit down. She leaned back in her chair and smiled. "But I have to make sure of something first before I'm totally okay..."  
  
"Just make sure you don't choke on another cigarette and I'll agree..." Hilde picked up her coffee and held back an amused smile.  
  
The girl smirked, hooking a stray piece of long auburn hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I promise. Anyway, before I'm so rude as to ask you personal questions, I should introduce myself." She said, extending her hand to shake Hilde's. "It's nice meeting you, Hilde. I'm Cathy."  
  
"Cathy, hm?" She gave her hand a firm shake and went back to her coffee. "Well, it's nice meeting you too Cathy." Hilde took another sip of her coffee as she tried to make herself comfortable again.  
  
"So you're name is Hilde, you came from the outskirts of town, and you have a business of your own? Actually, it's a partnership...with a guy, maybe?" Cathy looked down at the pack of cigarettes that lay on the table in front of her, debating on whether to light another one or not.  
  
"Wait, I didn't say anything about a business...or a guy..." Hilde leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What, did I leave a business card out or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think you did. Let's just say it was a good guess. I'm Sherlock, remember?" Cathy finally decided against the cigarette and chose a piece of gum instead. "Anyway, you're well known considering that you own a relatively large business that most of this town depends on. I just guessed that you were that specific Hilde. Plus, there aren't many other people named 'Hilde' in this town. Who else could it have been?" She looked up at Hilde, who looked moderately satisfied with the answer... "Besides, I know your friend, Duo..."  
  
A look of worry flashed across Hilde's face as she stiffened in her chair. This girl was rather pretty...and she did have a rather great personality. She definitely reminded Hilde of someone Duo would fall for. "Y-you know him?"   
  
Cathy popped the huge bubble she'd made with her gum and laughed. "Don't worry, Hilde. He and I aren't an item. Far from it. He's too taken with someone else."  
  
Hilde squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and gulped down the last of her coffee. So there was someone else... "Oh... Well, actually, that's who I was calling earlier. I came to visit him for a little while."  
  
"Well why aren't you over at his house now, hm?" Cathy got up from the table, walked behind the counter, and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Well," Hilde stood up, "he kinda gave me faulty directions. Either that or he moved to another apartment without telling me."  
  
"Nah, I met him when he first moved here. I know exactly where he lives, and that's where he's lived the whole time." Cathy smiled as she slipped on her coat. "If you think you could live through a windy walk to his apartment, I'll show you there."  
  
Hilde hesitated as she picked up her empty cup to throw it away. "Well, that'd be great, but my car is parked a block away, and I don't wanna leave it there for long.." She threw the cup into the trash and turned back to Cathy. " It might get broken into or towed..."  
  
"Oh don't worry about your car. Our crime rate is next to none." Cathy tightly wrapped her jacket around her. "Where exactly did you park it?"  
  
"Well, I parked it in a diner's parking lot..." Hilde shuffled her feet nervously and sighed. "That's the only place I could find..."  
  
"Aw, it should be fine then. Those things are 24 hour. They'll never notice, so don't worry about getting towed." Cathy motioned for her to follow as she opened the door. "Now lets get going. I'm sure Duo can't wait to see you..."  
  
"What about your job? Don't you have to get back to the counter?" Hilde looked back at the counter.   
  
There was now a short stocky blonde girl behind it, waving Cathy off. "I got it Cat. You go on and I'll see ya later, kay?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Jan." Cathy winked at Hilde as she exited the store. "I'll pay ya back later babe." She added before she closed the door.  
  
"Well, Hilde, lets get goin' before you and I freeze to death. It's only supposed to be 60 out here, but the wind is making it even worse... Luckily, Duo's place isn't very far from here."   
  
"There's something I meant to tell you before we got too far... Duo isn't home right now. I just called him and he didn't pick up." Hilde hugged herself tightly, trying desperately to shield herself from the chilly wind.   
  
"Oh Geez, I forgot! Hilde, Duo's over at my place. He stayed the night on my couch last night." She grabbed Hilde's hand and rushed off. " We'll go there first and see if he's still there. He was still asleep when I left the house this morning."  
  
"Oh, well, okay. B-but why are we rushing?!" Hilde struggled to keep herself from tripping as Cathy quickly pulled her along.  
  
"Because, I also forgot that he told me he was leaving today..." Cathy didn't stop once as they traveled down the sidewalk...not even to say sorry to the punk she'd bowled over on the way to the crosswalk. "Idiot..."  
  
  
Hilde looked back at the guy muttering apologies and then tried to stop Cathy with a hard tug. "Wait a second....Duo's leaving?! For where?!  
  
Cathy ignored Hilde's tugging, but finally had to stop at the crosswalk ahead of them. After muttering a few curses at the 'don't walk' sign, she turned to Hilde, who was desperately trying to pry her hand from Cathy's. "To go see you!"  
  
Hilde would've fallen over if not for Cathy's . Duo was going to see her? "Why?! He didn't even call first!!" she thought aloud.  
  
Cathy smirked and looked at her slyly.   
  
Hilde stood silent for a few seconds and then looked down at her shuffling feet. "Okay, so I didn't either..." she chuckled. "Boy, we both have such great timing..."   
  
"Tell me about it.." Cathy plowed on when the sign turned to 'walk', dragging Hilde behind her once again.   
  
Hilde suddenly remembered the cold and tried to warm herself with her free hand. Cathy must be cold too, she thought. That waitress outfit was definitely not made for this weather, and even though she had a coat, the cold still had to be getting to her.. "Thanks Cathy. For taking me to him.."  
  
"Don't go thanking me yet." Cathy squeezed Hilde's hand briefly. "When we catch him before he leaves, THEN you can thank me."  
  
Hilde smiled as she finally realized something that should've been quite obvious to any person with a brain.  
  
All of this was freaking weird...  
  
  
*********************  
  
Did ya like? hm hm? ^_^ Well, I hope you did. Like I said, the 4th chapter will be out sooner or later...but probly more later than sooner. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Need to Reminisce: prt. 4

As always, I must say that...Alas, I do NOT own Gundam Wing. *sniff sniff* ^ So nyah! No suing me! ^_~ The wonderful show belongs to *duh* it's respected creators!! *bows down* Thank you, you wonderful and overly gifted people. ^^   
I hope you enjoy this little chapter of madness. ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The Need to Reminisce: prt. 4  
  
  
  
"Cathy, wait a second!!" Rubbing her arms to keep warm, Hilde stood nervously on the empty sidewalk. Her eyes wandered. This part of the block was clearly not a very busy one. She wondered if that was why Duo chose this area.  
  
"What?" Cathy spun around, her long coat swishing behind her, before opening the building door. She sighed when she saw Hilde just standing there in the cold. "What's the matter?"   
  
Hilde stood there in silence, bouncing on the balls of her feet and rubbing her arms even more vigorously.   
  
Cathy rolled her eyes and stomped over to the shivering girl. "I knew I shouldn't have let go of your hand." She grabbed Hilde's hand and gently led her over to the door. "Now, lets go upstairs and see if Duo is still here."  
  
Hilde looked pleadingly at Cathy, who now wore an amused smirk.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm ready." Hilde rolled her eyes. "Lets get in there before we both freeze..."  
  
"Atta girl!" Cathy once again regained her grip on Hilde's hand and then pulled her into the warm building. She quickly walked to the stairs and stopped at the first step, turning to Hilde. "Be ready to climb, Hilde-girl. It's a long way."  
  
"Oh, great. I'm going to be nervous AND breathless when I see him." Hilde laughed as Cathy enthusiastically pulled her up the first two flights of stairs. "Or, you can pull me all the way, and I won't have a reason to be breathless!"  
  
Cathy smiled and let go of Hilde's hand. "Hmm...I think you're brave enough to let go of my hand now." She laughed softly, her high-heels clacking against the smooth steps as she traveled up the stairs ahead of Hilde. "In fact, I think you're SO brave, that you can go the next four flights of stairs without me!"  
  
*******************  
  
Duo turned off the shower and stepped out onto the fuzzy bathroom mat. He laughed as he looked down at the beet red frizz that stuck up between his toes. "Such great taste on bathroom accessories, Cathy, I swear."   
  
After he ended his critique on the bathroom rug, he grabbed one of the matching towels from the rack and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He griped when he found that the only way to keep it around his waist was to hold it there himself. "Damned towels..."  
  
Humming, he left the bathroom and walked freely into the living room to find a rubber band for his hair. Heck, Cathy wouldn't be home for another two hours. She didn't care if he ran around her place in only a towel anyway. Duo recalled one time she had said that if she EVER scolded him for walking around in only a towel while she was around, that she should be locked up in the loony bin. She had added something else afterwards though that had sent him laughing for an hour straight.  
  
"I swear, Duo, I'd walk a million miles to get to you, you hot thing you. TWO million if I knew you'd be naked when I got there." She had joked.   
  
Even jokingly, Duo knew she had really halfway meant it...  
  
He laughed, playing her words over in his mind as he spotted a rubber band lying on a small coffee table next to the couch. "Ah ha! There you are..."   
  
*************  
  
"Listen, Hilde. If Duo's gone.." Cathy began, the jangling sound of her apartment keys mingling with her words. "..then we can go out for a little while until he gets back if you'd like."  
  
Hilde smiled and nodded at Cathy as she opened the apartment door. "Sure, that sounds like a good plan to me. I don't have to start work again for a little while, so I'll be able to stay in the city for a few days."  
  
Cathy nodded in agreement. "Good, cuz Duo said that you're usually really focused on your work. I was afraid you might have to go back ..." Her jaw dropped as she turned to step into her apartment. "sooner...than...that." She paused as she looked him up and down. "Oh my.. maybe I DO need bigger towels..."   
  
Hilde's eyes went wide as she followed a giggling Cathy into the apartment. "Duo?!"  
  
Duo stood upright quickly, dropping his towel accidentally. "Uh-oh.."  
  
Laughing softly, Hilde blushed and gestured to the towel on the floor. "Uh...Duo, I think you lost something..."  
  
"Hilde!" Duo smiled, his face as red as the towel next to his feet. He bent over and picked it up, modestly covering himself. "Cathy! I swear! You need to be noisier when unlocking that damned door!" He laughed and turned to Hilde. "Excuse me babe. I'm not exactly presentable right now as you can see... Sooo, I'll be right back!"  
  
Cathy began laughing hysterically as Duo rushed off to a back to the bathroom. "Oh lordy! What a great way to greet somebody, Duo!..."  
  
Hilde couldn't help but join in with the laughter. It had been more appealing than funny, but still.. Duo's expression had been best part of it all. She only wished she would've had a camera... To capture his expression ONLY of course...  
  
**************  
  
Duo finally came back out in tight blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He spotted Cathy and Hilde sitting out on the couch in the living room. His fingers fumbled nervously around with the silver cross that hung from a chain around his neck.   
  
She was here... Now... And she was beautiful. Duo's mouth was dry.   
  
Geez, this really wasn't going to make being around her as only a friend any easier.. Cathy had said that he should try and tell her how he felt when he made it to her place. But now she was HERE. He couldn't just tell her now.   
  
Shit...   
  
"Duo!" Hilde turned around, flashing a bright smile.   
  
Duo gave her his lopsided smirk when he saw her smile at him. A million thoughts ran through his mind after she gave that smile. How was he going to keep his hands off of her? Hell, even worse, how was he going to keep his LIPS off of her?!   
  
Simple, he answered himself, he'd just do the same thing he'd done once before. Lock it up for a while... He was older now. A little more mature. It' be as easy as pie!   
  
Duo looked over at Cathy who seemed to be as amused as ever.   
  
Well, maybe not as easy as pie...  
  
Damn her. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and that was bad. Very very bad. When Cathy made up her mind to do something, she got it done. She definitely wasn't going to let him off that easy.   
  
Cathy would make sure that Duo had his lips all over Hilde before she left...  
  
Hilde finally hopped up off the couch and plowed into him happily, hugging him tightly and knocking him out of his daydream. "Boy, have I EVER missed you braid-boy."  
  
Duo smiled again as he looked down at the cute German girl he held in his arms.   
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...   
  
He looked back over at Cathy's amused expression once more as he returned Hilde's hug. This time he thought he spotted a glint of something devious in her eyes.  
  
Well, of all the things this was going to be...interesting was a definite outcome.  
  
As Duo gently pulled away from Hilde, he smiled as Cathy eased out of her chair and walked over to him. "Duo, I'm sure that you and Hilde have a lot of catching up to do... Sooo, why don't you two go out to lunch or something?" She played with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around her finger and twirling it. "Hm? How does that sound?"  
  
Worry flashed over Hilde's face. "Uh...but Cathy. Didn't you want to come with us?"  
  
Cathy shook her head and smiled coyly. "No, I've got things to do here. Besides, I think I'm going back to work in a little while. You two go on and have fun, kay?"  
  
Hilde smacked herself mentally. What was she doing? She was acting like a total coward. And quite obviously too.   
  
"Okay, Cathy. If you say so!" She turned to Duo. "Lets get goin' then, Duo. I'm starved."   
  
Of course she could do this, she mused. It would be just like old times. They'd go out to lunch, go to the apartment, and then have fun the rest of the day doing whatever else they could find. Probably even bring out the video games and piles of snacks later that night... She was sure he had plenty of junk food in his house. It was Duo's life support. He'd taken the video games when he left for the city, and she was quite sure he still had those. She was almost completely sure he still performed his nightly 'nintendo' ritual...20 years old or not...   
  
Yes, this would be just the same, she thought happily as she looked up at the handsome boy. ..And sighed again as her eyes traveled down his well-built form. Well, Duo had definitely filled out over the years..   
  
Oh Lord.. She averted her eyes and smirked.   
  
His shirt was loose, but his jeans sure weren't...  
  
This was no boy, she realized. Duo Maxwell was no longer a boy...  
  
Duo wrapped a strong arm around Hilde and laughed. "You're starved? Well, I assure you that you couldn't possibly eat more than I can... And I'd put my life upon that statement!"  
  
Well, he wasn't boy on the OUTSIDE anymore, she laughed to herself.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Hilde smiled and waved goodbye to Cathy as Duo led her out the door. "Thanks again, Cathy."  
  
Cathy winked and waved her off. "No prob. I'll see you guys later, okay?"   
  
"Bye Cathy babe. We'll call you later. Maybe we can all go out together tomorrow or something..." Duo gave her a quick peck on her cheek and turned back to Hilde, getting back into argue mode. "Of course I wanna bet! How much?" He chuckled. "You'll lose I'm tellin you beforehand! So don't say I didn't warn you first..."   
  
Cathy closed the door after they walked out, still hearing them argue about who could eat more as they walked down the stairs. She shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. "Both of them are hopeless..." An evil smile formed from the sweet one that had been there only seconds ago..   
  
This was going to be easier than she'd thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, okay, enough for now. ;O) When will the next chapter be up? I have no idea. So your guess is really as good as mine. ^^; I've not even started it yet. In fact, I don't even have the slightest idea WHAT I'm going to do!! *sigh* Me and my inspiration fits... ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Need to Reminisce: prt. 5

Sorry guys for not getting this out sooner. I've always told you guys that I would get the next chapters out as soon as I could, but I never have been able to get them out as soon as I wanted!! Well, guess what? I'm totally back on this story now. There is only one other story I am working on now besides this one (before, there were so many ideas swirling around, I had like three or four stories going at once. ^^;;) So now I have plenty of time to work on this story! Expect to see the next chapter very soon!   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Need to Reminisce: prt. 5  
  
  
"Hilde! Will you stop that?!" A very irritated Duo fussed, his frustrated expression illuminated by the tv in front of him. He began frantically pushing the buttons on his controller as his attacker began strangling the life out of him. "Ahh! Get off, get OFF!!"  
  
"Never!" Hilde laughed as she frantically pressed the buttons on her own controller. "If you think I'm letting up on you, you're soo sadly mistaken, braid-boy."  
  
Both were desperately trying to beat each other with all they had, grunting and gasping as they pushed random combinations of buttons...  
  
"HA! I did it again!" Hilde shouted finally.   
  
"Argh!!" Duo dropped his controller in defeat as the tv screen flashed the words '2-player, you lose' in big red, taunting letters. "Now that was absolutely NO fair..."  
  
"Ha! Pay up, Duo!" The beaming girl beside him held out her hand in triumph, waiting for her payment. "Come now, Duo, don't be a sore loser. I won fair and square."  
  
He smirked as he dropped the handful of skittles into Hilde's open hand. "You cheated.."  
  
"How?! 2, 3, 4..." She giggled softly as she counted the skittles. "You were sitting there watching me the whole time! How could I have possibly cheated without getting caught... 5, 6..."   
  
"...12.." A smile of triumph ran across her lips when she finished.   
  
He gave her a dubious look as she happily popped the skittles into her mouth. "You cheated...I KNOW it."  
  
" Wanna bet? ..Cuz, I'd be happy to bet and beat you again!" She popped another skittle into her mouth and reached down for the rest. "You've got a full bag of skittles in your lap, and I plan to win all of them.."  
  
"No way!" Duo laughed as she swallowed down the rest of the candy. "You'll just cheat again... This candy is all MINE."  
  
"Duo! I didn't cheat!!" Hilde whined playfully. "Come on!! You gotta believe me!" She crawled behind him and draped her arms carefully over his shoulders. "Duo..."   
  
If THAT wasn't suspicious, he didn't know what was... He wrapped his hand around the bag of candy and turned his head mock-snobbishly. "Nope. You're not gettin this candy.."   
  
"Oh yes I am!" Hilde's eyes went wide as she reached down for the bag and found nothing but air.   
  
"Rats.." she muttered.  
  
"Tsk-tsk, Hilde. Did you really think I didn't know what you were after?" He held up the candy bag and laughed when he felt her slump against him. "I thought I taught you better than that.."  
  
Hilde gently lay her chin on his shoulder and chuckled as she slid her arms around his stomach. "How do you know that I was *really* after the candy?"   
  
She felt Duo stiffen and tightened her embrace.  
  
Had she just said that out loud?  
  
Hilde could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as her mouth slowly went dry. She certainly had...   
  
The terrible aching need for her friend...and the aching for him to be more than just a friend... all the feelings from the other night came rushing back. And all just from a silly comment.. When would she ever learn to keep her mouth shut?  
  
Her eyes darted around the quiet room nervously...She could've sworn the people next door could hear her wildly beating heart. It was almost as if she expected them to come tell her to keep the racket down...  
She felt Duo shift uneasily against her chest. "Come on Hilde, think of something else to say..." she silently chided herself.   
  
The silence in the room only lasted a few seconds, but to her it had been an agonizing eternity.   
All that could be heard were the two people's consistent breathing and the low background music of the still running video game.   
  
Geez, was he going to speak up, or was she going to have to open her mouth and say something stupid again, she thought to herself.   
  
"Please say something Duo..." she quietly wished.  
  
Duo realized the pleasant warmth of Hilde's body on his back seemed to be spreading throughout his own body. He smiled as he leaned back gently and pressed closer to her.   
Her heartbeat...he could feel it. Beating hard and coming down from what he decided must've been a workout.   
  
So she was nervous too...   
  
He was the one making her that way, Duo thought. Making her feel uncomfortable... Gee, what else was he going to do to make her feel uncomfortable? Turn around and plant one on her? THAT would go real well...  
  
This had to stop.. it was ridiculous! Friends shouldn't go through this. Especially not he and Hilde...  
  
It was time to stop being such a damn coward, he thought. All she's here for is a nice visit. I'm not going to ruin it by shying away just because of...some stupid feelings. We're friends, damn it...that's all, he finally decided. That's all...   
  
After what seemed to be forever, he decided to try and lighten the mood in the room. Silence was not sitting well with him. And he was pretty sure it wasn't making Hilde feel any less uneasy either.  
  
"Ah, so you weren't after the candy...you were after my..." He paused dramatically and smiled mischievously before he finished. "..joystick!!" He laughed, holding up his game controller with the joystick.  
  
Hilde's eyes went wide as she immediately burst into a relieved fit of giggles. "Your sacred video game stick of joy?! Why in the world would I have been after that?!" she grinned.   
  
"Oh, I don't know." He said slyly. "Maybe because...." He slipped away from Hilde's arms and turned to face her. "..you're a CHEATER!!" he growled playfully.  
  
Hilde shrieked in surprise as Duo attacked her, bringing her to the floor and tickling her sides. "Duo?! What in the...?" she gasped for air between laughs as he knelt over her, kneading her sides mercilessly. "what in the world..." She gasped. "..does being a cheater.. have to do with grabbing your joystick?!"   
  
He smiled as he looked down upon her, still working his fingers softly into her sides. That smile was so beautiful to look upon , and hearing her laughter again gave him a whole new energy. It was...wonderfully unexplainable..  
  
"Absolutely nothing," He said, "but I needed a reason to attack!!" He snickered as she reached up and pressed her fingertips into his ribs wriggling them softly.   
  
"You are a cheater! See?" He laughed. "You can't even let me tickle you without getting the urge to try and turn it around!"   
  
"I'm not a cheater, braid-boy!! It's called self-defense.." she pinched his sides softly, and laughed when he almost squealed.   
  
"Hey, pinching is illegal!" he smirked.   
  
Hilde stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
"Oh, that is IT! You're gettin' it now, Hilde-girl."   
  
The apartment was filled with harmonious laughter as the two tickled, pinched, and wrestled around the floor.  
  
Oh Duo, she thought as he'd finally given in to her tickling and took his hands from her sides.. You're such a wonderful friend to me. How could I have let myself stay away from you for so long?  
  
She looked up into two gorgeous glittering violet eyes, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Thank you, Duo." she whispered and smiled sweetly as her hand came up to brush a strand of hair away from his eyes.   
  
Still kneeling over her, he leaned in further and sniggered. "For what, Hilde?"  
  
Hilde almost felt foolish as he happily looked down at her. Why should she be nervous about saying what she did earlier, anyway? They always joked around with each other like that. It was nothing new. She had been silly to get so worked up...   
  
The happy expression on Duo's face slowly melted into a serious one as he watched a single crystalline tear run down the side of her face. "Hilde?"   
  
She was silent as he slowly and hesitantly knelt down further, his rugged breaths quick and soft on her face..   
  
Almost as soft as his beautiful lips...  
  
"Duo.." Hilde moaned quietly as he lovingly leaned into her luscious red lips, slowly devouring them...savoring her sweet taste.  
  
"What have you dug yourself into now, Duo...." But before he could think any further, he lost himself in the delicate girl beneath him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End for now!  
  
I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Need to Reminisce:prt. 6

  
Hey guys! Guess what? The story finally made it to an NC-17 rating!! And this is the ending fic! Phew, I bet ya thought it would never get there... Unique fic ending though! It doesn't end at all like you think it will!!   
Hehehe...  
Ya pervs... Thanks for reading. ^_~ I love every last one of you.  
Enjoy the madness.  
******************  
  
  
  
The Need to Reminisce: prt. 6 (the end! finally..)  
  
"Duo." I whispered breathlessly as he broke away from my pulsing red lips. Damn he was a good kisser...took my breath right away..  
  
"I-I'm sorry Hilde.." He had murmured uneasily as he rose to his feet.   
  
I was completely and utterly speechless. For some reason when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I tried again, and yet again, nothing came out.  
I sat up quickly, flustered. Why wouldn't my voice come? And why was he sorry?! Did I signal something that had told him I hadn't liked it? Why in the world had I done that? Certainly, I hadn't done it purposely. Frankly, I quite enjoyed the moment. He must've thought that he made me uncomfortable or something...   
I tried again to speak, but my voice was quite adamant about staying away from me. Why couldn't I tell him what I needed him to hear?! That I loved him dearly as a friend...and maybe even as something more. That I hadn't minded the kiss at all. That I wouldn't have minded it to last a little longer... That I even wouldn't have minded if he'd turned right around and planted another one on me.  
  
"Duo.." I FINALLY managed to rasp out.   
  
I saw him turn away and hang his head slightly. "Hilde, come on. Lemme show you to my room. You can stay in there if you like. I'm staying on the couch."  
  
I was so frustrated that I didn't even realize I was scowling. Damned voice. It just wouldn't come back to me! It was like The Fates were trying to go against what I wanted! Well, too bad, I didn't believe in them. The Fates are a poor excuse for people who can't make up their OWN minds. I was and still am a very independent girl. The Fates could go to Hell for all I care. I was going to get that boy if I wanted. And if I didn't get him, that would be MY choice...or his...  
  
Duo briefly glanced behind at me. Igh...That's when I realized that I was scowling. I quickly turned neutral, but it was too late. He'd already seen my expression. He must've thought I really really hadn't liked what had just happened. I saw him cringe slightly as I opened my mouth to try and speak again. I guess he thought I was going to say something about the situation that he really didn't want to hear.  
  
"DAMN IT!" was all that came out. And very loudly.. I clapped my hands over my mouth. Yes, my voice finally decided to work for me. And at such a time! Funny how everything was going my way that night..   
Right around that point I was beginning to think there really were such a things as The Fates...Ones that liked to screw around a lot with poor little girls like me.  
  
Duo whirled around in surprise after I'd tested my returned voice . "What?! I wasn't suggesting anything! I said I was staying on the couch!"   
  
I almost laughed. "No, no, Duo. I lost my voice...and I was trying to get it back." I'd said.   
I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. He'd thought that I thought that HE was suggesting something? He was still standing and staring at me in shock when I stopped giggling.   
"Sorry..." I'd said sheepishly. I realized as he turned back around, he almost looked scared. As if he expected me to run away or something. I felt so terrible...   
  
I sighed and began following him once again. How was I going to say anything then? Would he totally shut me out? Of course not.. We were friends. He would listen to what I had to say and he'd tell me how he felt about it too...wouldn't he? I had hesitated all the way back to his room. I kept reaching out to grab him, but somehow my hand always found itself back at my side instead of his shoulder. This was not working..  
  
When we got to his room, he flipped on the light and motioned for me to go in. I quietly entered, turned, and listened as he leaned against the door frame, telling me that anything in the apartment was mine and that I shouldn't be shy about moving about. I nodded, still angry at myself for not speaking up, but I didn't show my anger this time.. I didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did.   
  
I wanted to grab him, hug him...hell, I even wanted to kiss him and tell him that I loved him. But I was confused. I kept asking myself how it could be so complicated, but I never got an answer...  
  
"I know it's kind of messy in here, but the bed feels great." He said, interrupting my thoughts. "Just move all the clothes and crap off the bed. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to clean up a little before ya came."   
  
"Don't worry about it Duo. I'm used to your messes, remember?" I'd meant it in a humorous light, and I think I heard him laugh, but it didn't have the same ring to it as it usually did. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as he scratched his head. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
Lord, even though I was smiling, I felt hurt. I knew he couldn't just forget about this and act like nothing was wrong the whole time I was here. But right then, it seemed that's what he planned to do. No way I was going to let it happen that way.   
  
"Duo." I called out as he turned to leave the room.  
  
He turned and questioned me with those deep violet eyes. "Hm?"  
  
"I..." I struggled to figure out the right words. If I messed this up then, I may not even be given the chance to make it right ever again. "Duo, I should've said something earlier..." I started. "..but like I said, my voice wasn't cooperating with me.."  
  
When I stopped his eyes seemed to immediately grow impatient. So I went on without hesitation.  
  
"I didn't mind the kiss, Duo. If I had, I would've pushed you away..." I stopped and grabbed his tense shoulder before he could leave. "I think...I.."  
  
I remember him sadly looking down on me. Those eyes. They made me want to cry. He looked so hurt. So sad... I had needed to tell him right then. There was no way I could've held it in any longer. Not with me so close to telling him the truth already. He deserved to know..  
  
"Duo, I think.. I love you." My voice cracked as hot tears filled my eyes. "God, Duo." I cried out suddenly. "I KNOW I'm in love with you."  
  
He stood there, looking at me with pure shock in his expression. I thought he was going to rip away from my touch and run off to his room. But he didn't. Instead, his eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close against his chest.   
  
I hugged him gently.  
  
"I love you." I felt him take in a sharp breath as I repeated myself softly. Had it really surprised him that much? "Duo, don't you dare shut me out, or try and pretend nothing is wrong. I love you, damn it!" I cried into his chest, tightening my grip around his middle. "Do you hear me?!"  
  
I felt him reach up and stroke my hair gently. "I hear ya, Hilde... I hear ya..." I don't know whether he believed me or whether he just thought I was saying things to hear myself talk...  
  
I wanted to see his face, read his eyes, but I was too busy burying my own face in his chest. I felt like such a baby. Crying like that. But he let me. He stood there silent and comforted me as I sobbed.   
I don't even know what made me cry so much, but I know I did it for a long time. Maybe it was just that I'd finally told him how I felt. I think the feeling was always there, I just didn't let it get to me. At the time, I didn't know if he felt the same way or not. Maybe the kiss had just been a mistake on his part... Maybe I was worried that I really had done the wrong thing by finally telling him...  
  
All I really know now is what happened next had really surprised me.   
  
He picked me up almost protectively, as if I were going to break into a million pieces if he had ever let me drop. He slowly walked over and lay me down on the black silken covers of his bed, leaving my side only for a moment to sweep his things off and out of the way. As soon as he had cleared it, he slipped into the covers, wrapped his arms around me, spooning my body gently with his own. He pulled the sheets over us and held my shaking form close until my crying died down.  
  
It felt wonderful to have his warmth right beside me again after all this time. I kept thinking he would leave me out of courtesy after I fell asleep. I hadn't wanted that to happen. I wanted him by me all night long. I know I probably should've let him leave me and sleep on the couch, but...I couldn't. So I did what any girl would've done... Asked him to stay..   
  
"Duo, don't leave me tonight." I whispered finally, feeling his arms squeeze me gently as I spoke. "Stay with me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Hilde." he answered quietly. "Go to sleep now..."  
  
I nodded, even though I wanted to stay awake as long as possible. I still tried, but Duo's slow steady breathing soon put me into a light sleep...  
  
******************  
  
  
I woke up to soft kisses on my chest. Soft, hot, wet kisses. In the pure darkness.   
  
I groaned when I felt a warm tongue flick briefly across my nipple.   
Geez, what was this? Some sick joke? I couldn't be awake. Hilde was the only one in bed with me...and I didn't need a wet dream with her in the bed. I really, really didn't need that.  
  
I shuddered when my seducer bit down hard. Electricity was shooting throughout my entire body from that one spot. I felt the sting go away as she lapped gently at the puckered flesh. I tried to speak out, but the words in my throat came out only as a low groan. I hadn't really wanted this to stop in the first place, but I also didn't want to wake Hilde up by moaning wildly in my sleep...   
  
I had to wake myself up somehow...   
  
My body shivered as soft delicate hands brushed over my bare chest. This had to be a dream. I had fallen asleep with a shirt on, I know. Now, though, I had none... and whoever had me in their hands was obviously the one who'd released me from the barrier. If this had been real, I surely would've woken up while they worked to get it off...wouldn't I?  
  
Oh, but the touches...they felt so unbelievably real.   
  
I finally lifted my head to see who this dream woman must be. At least, I sincerely hoped I was dreaming about a female...  
  
And I almost choked when I saw Hilde's outline through the darkness.   
  
"H-Hilde?!" I stuttered, still halfway in a sleep.  
  
"Duo..." She replied breathlessly. "You're awake...finally."  
  
Well, that confirmed my suspicions of it NOT being a dream...  
  
"Hilde, what are you-" I started.  
  
"Please, Duo...I.." She began, her voice wavering on what seemed to be on the verge of her crying.   
  
"..Just for tonight..." She sounded even more hesitant as she continued. "..Let me love you..."  
  
"Hilde, I--"  
  
"Duo," she interrupted. "I'm confused about some things...you must be confused too..."   
  
In the middle of her sentence, I suddenly realized she had a firm grip on my hips with her thighs. I felt myself go hot and my pants tighten. Damn it.. I wondered why I hadn't woken up as soon as she decided to proclaim me a comfortable seat... I was sure feeling it now..   
  
"But for some reason, Duo," she continued, "this is the one thing I'm sure of. Maybe some of our questions will be answered..."  
  
I was silent as she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck.   
  
"Please..." she pleaded softly. "I have to know.."  
  
We hadn't had much time to discuss anything...  
  
We'd only just recently been able to meet up with each other...it had been so long..  
  
And we were going to do something that we both agreed required years of love and friendship?  
  
What the hell was I hesitating for?! We had all that. Friendship...love... We'd had it for quite some time.   
  
To hell with slowing down. We'd done it for years without realizing either of us should've spoken up and quicken the pace. She was mine. I was tired of moping around like an idiot and acting like I wasn't good enough for her. Acting like I was supposed to only be a good friend and nothing more...   
  
But what if it didn't work out? What if, afterwards, she found that she didn't really love me that way at all?   
  
Maybe it was selfishness...  
  
Maybe it was the moment...  
  
Or maybe it was just something that finally clicked in my mind as 'right'...  
  
"Hilde, take that damned shirt of yours off...now." I growled.   
  
Whatever the hell it was, it had me making love to her all night long....  
************  
  
"Hilde..." I'd heard him start. He almost sounded angry. "take that damned shirt of your off....now.."   
  
I felt my lower lip go numb. Nervousness had caused me to bite down hard and cut off circulation. Lord in heaven, I was shaking too. He must've felt it, but I don't think it bothered him...   
  
I finally loosened up on the flesh of my pulsing lips and licked the feeling back into them. Didn't really help anything, though. As soon as I'd regained the sense, Duo had quickly helped me off with my shirt and rolled me over onto my back, crushing my lips with his own in a searing kiss. Which eventually numbed them, yet again.   
  
I felt my cheeks go hot. His lips were so soft and sweet, and even though the kiss was fire-filled...it was gentle...he wasn't smothering... And thank God he wasn't a slimy slug kisser. Todd had been a full fledged tongue kisser...unfortunate for me, I had found that out just the other night. It had been nasty as hell. My first kiss, and it had to be with THAT dolt..  
  
Now Duo... Duo could kiss your socks off, WITHOUT choking you to death with his tongue.   
  
Shaking myself out of my jumbled and nervous thoughts, I mustered up a little courage and ran my hands across his chest and around his back. Incredibly tight and hard, that's how to describe that man's body. Sculpted perfectly. And I, of all girls, was in bed with him...  
  
He nibbled lightly on my lower lip, almost making me giggle, and then decided my neck was also fair game. I couldn't help it at that point...  
  
I laughed out loud as he nipped at the nape of my neck. And I think I scared him.  
  
"Hilde!" He had jumped back and almost yelped.  
  
"What?!" I laughed. "I can't help it. You're tickling me!"   
  
"Oh, I'll tickle you, alright..."   
  
I couldn't stand it. He began relentlessly poking me and prodding me with the tips of his fingers , never taking his mouth from my neck.   
My ribs, my stomach, my sides. Nothing had been safe... I'd almost thought it had turned into a tickling contest instead of what we'd originally planned...   
  
I stopped laughing though when I felt his hand slowly slide from my stomach to the inside of my thigh. The friction of his rough callused hand across my skin was like fire on ice. Melting was definitely an option...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
****************  
  
I heard her call my name questioningly...but I didn't listen. I didn't want her calling out my name out in a question unless it was begging... She was hesitant. I'd show her there was nothing to be worried about..  
  
The silk of her panties was so soft...I fingered the material, hearing her gasp sharply when I gently pressed my finger into the already dampened cloth. Ha, that wasn't even half of it and she was already making noise. If I had my way, she'd be screaming by the end of the night. I pulled up on the material sharply, thonging it tightly between her warmth. She clenched her teeth and lightly dug her nails into my back,   
  
I could feel her toes curl against my leg as I brought the material back down and slipped it over her legs.   
  
"Duo." She called again..  
  
I couldn't just be silent... "Yes...Hilde.."   
  
"Duo, I..."   
  
I waited nervously for what she was about to say. Was she having second thoughts? I couldn't push her...I didn't want to push her... I could wait..  
  
"Duo," she continued as she gestured toward an open window, "I don't want the readers of this fanfiction watching us.." she sighed and paused briefly. "Do THIS.."  
  
"Oh, is that all? I can fix that easy, Hilde..." I chuckled.. "Real easy.."  
  
I got up from the bed and went over to the open window. I looked at the many DuoxHilde fanatics outside our window and smiled. "Pah...voyeurism.. Yah, once I thought I was into that too. But it ended up I was just going through a 'phase'. You'll get over it." I closed the window and let the blinds down. "Yep, you'll get over it..."  
  
And just before I crawled back into bed with my beautiful creature, I wondered..  
  
'How in the hell did everyone get up to the outside of the 5th floor of this building?!'  
  
************  
  
"Wow, I didn't think selling ladders and ropes could make so much money." As she leaned over the pile of money, the girl blew strands of her long silky brown hair out of her eyes, finally hooking them behind her ears when they wouldn't stay out of her face. She happily began to count the rest of the money, neatly setting the already counted ones aside. "Hmm...Maybe I should've thrown in some cameras too..."  
  
***************  
  
THE END!!!  
(hmm...WHO in the world could that GIRL have been... ^_~ and WHY in the world was she selling ladders?!?! Gee...)  
  
Well, that's the end! Yep, that's right. 'The Need to Reminisce' is over. Once and for all. What a way to end this long and drawn out story, huh?   
Aw, guys... I'm sorry. I just don't write lemons anymore. Doesn't feel right for me now. So any fic you see of mine now, will only be sweet fluff...no sex. If there is sex, it will only be implied, not explicit. So, no more NC-17 for me. (unless it's a MST3K fic of a certain NC-17 story...) I apologize, because I did promise a lemon to some of my readers. But for them, I will make many many fanarts... That should pay for at least half of the damage. ^_~ Again, I'm very sorry. *hugz* But please know that I wouldn't push YOU to write something for ME if you didn't feel right doing it. (ps. What happen to Duo and Hilde? Well, I would like to think that they stay together...get married...have a few kids. But whatever you would like to think, you go right ahead! That's partly why I left it kind of open ended..)  
  
  
  



End file.
